carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nation Wars 2018
'Nation Wars 2018 '''is the promotional episode in the sixth season [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. Plot The episode starts with a red high templar dancing victoriously on top of the mountain with "NATION WARS V" title engraved on stony arch. He has a trophy beside him, while a red zealot fans him with a leaf. The high templar's cape is stylized as South Korean flag. He is alarmed as purple Mexican zerg swarm and Swedish blue terran army approach, and Brazilian protoss deathball rolls in. Italian zerglings gallop at the hill and Chinese marines march in large numbers. Danish zealots enter. American zealot slashes the marines off the mountain until he is abducted by Polish viper. The three races eagerly climb up the mountain while the zealots kick the marine off, and another marine shoots the latter off. German thor crawls through the zergling rush, shoving them from behind, and the medivac dropship assists him to fly faster...until the thor's massive weight causes the ship to just hop up the hill. The red high templar casts feedback to destroy the dropship and uses psionic storm around him. Canadian hydralisk dances until Dutch reapers grenades him off and continues to speed up the mountain with boosters, dodging from psionic lightning bolts. One of the reapers collide with force field cast by Taiwanese sentry. The three races are still climbing amid the air units shooting some of the ground units off. On the peak of the championship mountain, the high templar, carrying the trophy, is met by a reaper aiming the weapon at him, followed by a changeling, disguised as the red zealot all along, also aiming the weapon. The templar raises his hands, dropping the prize. The camera quickly zooms out, revealing armada of air units from different nations targeting him. Countless mutalisks appear on both sides, void rays charge their prismatic beam, and battlecruiser charges a yamato cannon (The overlord, however, excretes a creep). At the same time, the templar prepares his psionic storm. The camera then tilts upward to reveal the date of "StarCraft II: Nation Wars V". Characters * High templar * Zealots * Zerglings * Marines * Viper * Thor * Medivac dropship * Hydralisk * Reapers * Sentry * Phoenix * Corruptor * Changeling * Void rays * Battlecruiser * Liberator * Vikings * Overlord * Mutalisks Trivia * This is the second time "Nation Wars" is advertised as sponsored by CarBot Animations. ''First was "Nation Wars 2017 Grand Finals". ** The streamed event can be watched as here(French broadcast here). * The episode's title for Nation Wars 2018 is written as "'NationWars '2018 Begins!" * Red templar casts feedback and psionic storms more than what a high templar in ''StarCraft II normally has. * This is the first time changeling disguises as a zealot since "NASL 4 Grand Finals" back in Season 1. ** Changeling appears for the first time in this season since "Freedom Fighters". * Changeling is armed with a pistol for some reason. * A liberator can be seen in the crowd prepared in defender mode without Statue of Liberty. It was first used in epilogue of "Lurking About". Cultural references * National flags from various countries are featured in this episode, unlike in "Nation Wars 2017 Grand Finals" where the units wore clothes stereotypically. ** South Korea ** Mexico ** Sweden ** Brazil ** Italy ** China ** Denmark ** German ** Canada ** Netherlands ** Taiwan Video Category:Episode Category:Promotional Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes